The podium is an article that is frequently used at exhibitions, trade fairs and other similar events, wherein the podium provides top and front surfaces onto which display and presentation material can be attached and supported. A podium for these purposes, in this context often also named a counter, is typically made pivotally foldable about a vertical axis in order to facilitate transportation while still providing adequate display surfaces in the un-folded/expanded mode of the podium. The podium is often mobile on wheels which can be integrated in a bottom region of the structure, or separately provided and attachable to the base of the podium.
At exhibitions, trade fairs and other events it is a general desire to have access to a large and noticeable display format, without unnecessarily increasing weight and dimension of the podium in transportation mode, and without unnecessarily complicating the folding/unfolding procedure.
Existing, foldable podium products are however limited to a maximum expansion of approximately two times the width and display area of the podium in folded condition.